Mercapto acids are well-known derivatives which have a thiol (--SH) function and an acid (--COOH) function. They have many applications. Thioglycolic (or mercaptoacetic) acid, for example, may be used in its acid form as an intermediate in the synthesis of many pesticides and pharmaceutical products, or in its acid or salified ( especially ammonium, amine, sodium, potassium or calcium salt) form for the pickling of metal surfaces, the treatment of sulphide ores and the treatment of leathers and hides; in the cosmetics industry, it also constitutes the most widely used reducing agent for the permanent-reshaping of hair (curling or straightening) and the main active substance in depilatory milks and creams. Similarly, thiolactic acid (2-mercaptopropionic acid) is used as a reducing agent for the permanent-reshaping of hair or as a constituent of depilatory milks and creams.
Pure mercapto acids have a slight pungent odor which is not really unpleasant. However, they always contain sulphide compounds such as hydrogen sulphide and low molecular weight mercaptans, especially methanethiol or ethanethiol, which have an especially unpleasant nauseating odor. Very small amounts of these sulphide compounds are sufficient for their presence to be detected using one's sense of smell, the nose being, in this case, the best instrument of detection.
The presence of these malodorous compounds is associated with various processes of decomposition of the mercapto acids, which processes are still very poorly understood but are doubtless due to both ionic and free-radical mechanisms that can take place when air is absent. This decomposition and the resulting formation of malodorous compounds can, moreover, be monitored over time by various analytical techniques, especially by the so-called headspace method in gas chromatography.
In the various applications, and more especially in their cosmetic applications, the odor emitted by mercapto acids constitutes a genuine nuisance to the users. An effort has hence been made to mask the odor of mercapto acids by perfumes, but this odor is, in general, too powerful to be amenable to satisfactory masking. The proposal has also been made, in Japanese Patent Application No. 82-136,280 published under No. 84/027,866, to deodorise thioglycolic acid, pure or mixed with water, by extraction with a C.sub.4 -C.sub.8 non-aromatic hydrocarbon. However, it was found that, while this extraction process enables the malodorous compounds to be extracted and a deodorized acid to be obtained, the deodorization effect obtained is not lasting with the passage of time, since the malodorous compounds quickly re-form and cancel out the benefit obtained by the treatment; in some cases, the odor even returns at a higher level than the initial level.